


Scars

by KuroBakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Reveal, Romantic Fluff, Transgender Do Kyungsoo/D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Kyungsoo is about to reveal something that he has been hiding from his boyfriend because he was worried that if Kai saw it that he would not love him anymore. But now...he can not hold it back any longer.





	Scars

Kyungsoo and Kai were spending a summer afternoon at Kai’s house. Kai was in the house getting a couple of drinks while Kyungsoo waited in the backyard for him at a table. Kyungsoo let out a sigh. There was something that he has been holding back from his boyfriend, Kai. Something that could end their relationship if he found out. But yet...Kyungsoo needed and wanted to tell him. He had to. Just to know if Kai will still love him. Kai came out of the house into the backyard where Kyungsoo was with two sodas in both of his hands. 

“Here you go, babe.” Kai said to him. Kyungsoo looked up at him. He nodded and gently took one of the cans of soda out of Kai’s hand. Kai sat down in a chair at the table and opened his can then took a sip. Kyungsoo just held his can of soda in his hands, fidgeting with it. He felt like now would be the time to bring it up. 

“Kai...how do you feel about people who are transgender?” Kyungsoo asked him all of a sudden. Kai put his can down on table.

”To me, a person is a person, regardless. And as long as they are happy, that is all that should matter.” Kai replied to him. That made Kyungsoo feel a little better but still...he had more to ask but...he could not get it out of his mouth. Kyungsoo stood up and walked over to a tree in the backyard. Kai was not sure what was going on and followed him over to the tree.

”Is something wrong? Something going on?” Kai asked him. Kyungsoo gulped.

”Not really. ...There is something _I_ need to tell you. Something about myself.” Kyungsoo answered. Kai felt so confused by what was happening right now.

”What do you need to tell me?” Kai asked another question. Kyungsoo gulped again.

”There was a reason why I asked that question just now.” Kyungsoo started to explain.

”And that reason is?” Kai asked even another question. Kyungsoo felt so nervous but he had to do this. Not just for himself but for Kai, too. He wanted to be honest with him.

”I...I am not exactly 100% male.” Kyungsoo spoke.

”Huh? What do you mean?” Kai asked. Tears started to form in Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“ _I_ am transgender, Kai!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as he started to cry. Kai was in complete shock.

”Really?” Kai asked. Kyungsoo nodded.

”I have been taking hormones for a few years and only changed my gender on my birth certificate and such a couple of years ago.” Kyungsoo replied then started to unbutton his shirt. When he finished, he moved the shirt away and expose his chest. Kai’s eyes widened. Kyungsoo’s chest had scars on both sides underneath where his breasts used to be.

“I also have had top surgery but I haven’t had bottom surgery yet but I plan to.” Kyungsoo explained. Kai suddenly placed a hand onto one of Kyungsoo’s chest scars and ran one of his fingers along the scar. For some reason, this calmed down Kyungsoo a little bit.

”Does it hurt?” Kai asked.

”No. not at all. It does not hurt anymore.” Kyungsoo answered him. Still, Kyungsoo shook at Kai’s touch. Kai stopped as he felt Kyungsoo shiver. He looked up at Kyungsoo’s face.

”Why are you nervous?” Kai asked. 

“Because I am afraid you will not love me anymore because of who I really am.” Kyungsoo answered him. Kai suddenly hugged Kyungsoo closed to him as much as he could.

” _Never_.” Kai spoke up. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

”And to me, you are still a man, no matter what. Whether you born as a man or you are in transition. It doesn’t make you less of one. I may be gay but that doesn’t mean that I have to go by the “norms”. Plus, I love you. With all my heart and as the person you are. I will stop loving or supporting you. You mean the world to me. All I want is for you to be who you are and be happy. Just like you make me feel.” Kai said to him. Kyungsoo could not believe it. Kai did not push him away nor broke up with him. Instead, Kai still wanted to be with him and loves him for who _he_ is. It was like a dream come true. Kyungsoo looked up at Kai with a smile on his face.

”I love you, too, Kai.” Kyungsoo said to him. Kai smiled back and moved his head towards Kyungsoo then placed his lips against Kyungsoo's. More tears started to stream down Kyungsoo’s cheeks but these were tears of happiness, not fear. He felt so happy that he did not have to worry about hiding who he was anymore and can show his chest scars to his amazing boyfriend. When they pulled away, they looked at each other’s faces once again.

”You feeling okay, now?” Kai asked him. Kyungsoo nodded a couple of times in response, still smiling. Kai removed his arms from around the love of his life and suddenly held Kyungsoo’s hands in his.

”Also, I just want to let you know that I will protect from the homo and transphobes. I do not what they say about me but I am not going to let bring you down. No way in hell am I going to do that.” Kai also assured him.

”Thank you. That means a lot to me.” Kyungsoo said back to him.

”You’re welcome, handsome.” Kai told him. The two of them then walked back to the patio table and sat back down int their chairs. Kyungsoo was over the moon. He was so glad to have a boyfriend that accepted and loves him for who he is, not matter what. Now, he just going to spend the rest of the afternoon having a great time with Kai and not worry about anything but just just have fun.

**The End**


End file.
